Valentine's Day
|bgcolor = FF1493}}'''Valentine's Day '''is a holiday celebrated in many gamerias. * Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight), (Scarlett, Rank 6) * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Rob C., Rank 31) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Prudence and Pickle, Rank 11) * Papa's Cookieria, (Evie, Rank 11) * Papa's Cakeria, (Nestor, Rank 31) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Nestor, Rank 51) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Nestor, Rank 6) * Papa's Nachoria, (Nestor, Rank 36) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Monica, Rank 31) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Shawna, Rank 56) * Papa's Sushiria Deluxe, (Rafael, Rank 11) * Papa's Boutiqueria, (Cupid, Rank 51) * Papa's Falafelia, (Zoey, Rank 16) * Papa's Parkeria, (Cupid, Rank 6) * Papa's Curry Mia!, (Samurai, Rank 61) * Papa's Meateria, (Marissa, Rank 6) * Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe, (Lovie, Rank 36) * Papa's Scooperia Refined, (Fowlwing, Rank 56) * Papa's Frogurteria, (Cupid, Rank 41) * Mama's Breakfasteria, (Cupid, Rank 31) Customers who like this holiday * Monica (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Lilli (Magicalria, Hamburgeria) * Chloe (Magicalria) * Juniper (Magicalria) * Kylie (Magicalria) * Macy (Magicalria) * Marco (Magicalria) * Mary (Magicalria) * Blossom (Waffle Mia!) * Fowlwing (Waffle Mia!, Sushiria Deluxe, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Peach (Waffle Mia!) * Trinity (Waffle Mia! Curry Mia!) * Tori (Waffle Mia!) * Mosia Pol (Waffle Mia!) * Alicia (Hamburgeria) * Buta (Hamburgeria, Parkeria) * Ethan (Hamburgeria) * Kassie (Hamburgeria) * Mandy (Hamburgeria) * Cupid (Saladeria, Boutiqueria, Parkeria) * Zoey (Falafelia, Parkeria) * Phineas (Parkeria) * Rafael (Sushiria Deluxe) * Samantha (Sushiria Deluxe) * Tess (Sushiria Deluxe) * Ursula (Sushiria Deluxe) * Vincent (Sushiria Deluxe) * Celica (Sushiria Deluxe) * Alden (Curry Mia!) * Erika (Curry Mia!) * Samurai (Curry Mia!) * Nestor (Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Jackson (Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Papa Lewis (Curry Mia!) * Lovie (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Cinbara (Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Robin (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Squall (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Jeffe (Scooperia Refined) * Crystal (Scooperia Refined) * Denmark (Scooperia Refined) Holiday Ingredients Papa's Parkeria * Love Tunnel (Rank 6) * Macarons (Rank 7-Exclusively for Rank 7-8) * Cranberry Juice (Rank 7- Exclusively for Ranks 7-8) * Razzle Dazzle (Rank 9 with Buta-Exclusively for Ranks 9-10) * Chocolate Strawberries (Rank 9 with Buta-Exclusively for Ranks 9-10) Papa's Falafelia * Beatroot Falafel (Rank 16 with Zoey) * Dried Tomatoes Pita (Rank 18) * Pomegranates (Rank 19) * Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Rank 20) Papa's Boutiqueria * Hearts Tank (Rank 51) * Heart Hat (Rank 52) * Cowboy H(e)a®t (Rank 53) * Heart Shoes (Rank 54) * Holiday Heart T-shirt (Rank 55) Papa's Cakeria * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake Batter (Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 31) * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 31) * Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Valentine's Day) * Pink Frosting (Unlocked with Maine at Rank 32) * Heart Cookies (Unlocked on the fourth day of Valentine's Day) * Pomegranates (Unlocked with Alden at Rank 33) Papa's Cakeria HD * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 6) * Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 6) * Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Valentine's Day) * Strawberry Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Maine on Rank 7) * Pink Frosting (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 7) * Pomegranates (Unlocked with Violet on Rank 8) Papa's Sushiria Deluxe * Akai Soy Paper (Unlocked with Rafael at Rank 11) * Sliced Strawberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Love Sauce (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 12) * Hokkigai (Unlocked with Tess at Rank 13) * Heart Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Curry Mia! *XO Spice (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Samurai) *Beetroot (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Dried Tomato Chutney (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Loki) *Beetroot Bread (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Nestor) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe * Love Crust (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Lovie) * Sundried Tomato Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heartichoke (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Nestor) * Provolone Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Jackson) Papa's Scooperia Refined * Rosewater and Lychee Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Fowlwing) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Fowlwing) * Cherry Cordial Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Candy Hearts (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Monica) * Bubblegum Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Frogurteria * Raspberry Ripple Frogurt (Rank 46 with Cupid) * Cheesecake Crumbles (Day 2 Valentine's Day) * Macaron (Rank 47) * Lollipop Drizzle (Rank 48) * Strawberry Fluff (Rank 49) Papa's Burritoria * Beet Tortilla (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * Anticucho (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Sundried Tomatoes (Unlocked with Vicky on Rank 7) * Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Crisp (Unlocked with Amy on Rank 8) Mama's Breakfasteria * Red Rice (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Cupid) * Salsa Criolla (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Beetbread (Unlocked on Rank 32) * Azuki Dip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Cranberry Juice (Unlocked on Rank 33) * Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Holiday Costumes Valentine's DayM.jpg|Male Costume Valentine's DayF.jpg|Female Costume Gallery Valentines_Day.png|Valentine's Day Valentinesday.png|The old logo for Valentine's Day Valentines2013.jpg|2013 Valentines2014.jpg|2014 Valentines_2015.jpg|2015 Valentines2016.jpg|2016 Valentines_2017_sm.jpg|2017 Valentines_2018_sm.jpg|2018 Valentine's Day 2019.JPG|2019 Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:February Holidays Category:Valentine's Day Category:Norðri Holidays Category:Baldr Holidays